


Good Bad Harv

by Nygmatech



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Collars, Degradation, Dom Edward Nygma, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Sub Harvey Dent, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmatech/pseuds/Nygmatech
Summary: Stuck in the front due to unaddressed needs, "Bad Harv" finally musters up the courage to ask Edward to help him fulfill a fantasy he had denied himself for too long. (cw: verbal degradation, all consensual!)
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Good Bad Harv

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. Behold! The first NSFW fic I have ever finished!
> 
> This one kind of came about from a few places: I really wanted to give "Bad Harv" some love and attention specifically, especially more so as I figure out exactly how I want to write Two-Face and as I settle further into writing the relationship dynamic between him and Riddler. 
> 
> At some point I want to contrast how he explores his insecurities with how Harvey does (or rather, doesn't lmao) but right now it is Harv Hours. Since Harvey is generally not present in this fic, all of Two-Face's dialogue is Harv speaking.
> 
> I was also very...very much in need of some dominant Riddler content ngl. It's difficult for me to see Edward in a submissive role due to his own hang-ups, and its fun to write him falling into his standard egotistical villain vibe in the context of kink. Comments are very much welcome, though I appreciate anyone who decides to read this lmao. ;;
> 
> (Don't worry, the NSFW follow up to "It's Rude To Stare" is in the works, but I need to redo most of what I wrote on that one!)

They say time heals all wounds. The man now primarily known as Two-Face would tend to dismiss that statement, but even still, he had noticed that time had managed to mellow what used to be an internal relationship fueled by mutual conflict and bitter hostility.

Immediately after the incident that left him disfigured, the individual known as Harvey was suddenly and aggressively pushed from the front by the increasingly loud and present ‘Big Bad Harv.’ After nearly two decades of repression, Harv was at his tipping point, and barely allowed Harvey to get a word in edgewise after assuming primary control. 

However, three years had passed since the scarring, and by now, things were beginning to change. Harvey and Harv were far from best friends, but the two were able to _tolerate_ each other, and even figured out a general fronting schedule to allow everyone some breathing room. While Harv typically took charge during “business hours,” Harvey more often than not assumed control of the driver's seat in private. Edward had picked up on this pattern quickly, fully expecting gruff, tempestuous Harv when on a job, and warm, mild-mannered Harvey in their downtime. 

All this being said, when Edward noticed Two-Face tensely pacing around the common area of the luxury hotel room they were temporarily living out of, he knew something was off. Two-Face was here as expected, but Harv was still the one behind the wheel. 

Having overcome initial fears that Harv would eventually hurt him, Edward had developed an appreciation for both major facets of Two-Face, especially after _Harv_ had saved his ass on more than one occasion. The highly-protective and often-brutal Dent wouldn’t hesitate to end any goons who might have their pistols trained on the green-suited mastermind; in all matters involving Edward, decisions were easy for Two-Face. Despite this, Harv always had the potential to be touchy, and special care had to be taken not to rock the boat too much. There had to be a reason he was still taking charge, after all.

Edward approached the man calmly, making sure Harv had taken notice of him from a few feet back before moving any closer. Harv’s eyes lit up upon seeing Edward, stopping in his tracks, though his body language remained tightly wound.

“ _Edward_ , thank fuck. I needed you here.”

“Needed me?” Edward repeated; the voice he heard from his partner was definitely Harv’s, rugged and deep, with jagged edges just barely concealing a torrent of swirling emotion. “Harv, is everything all right?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.” Harv responded, clenching his teeth as he struggled to gather his thoughts. “I’m _lonely_ , Edward. We never get a chance to have any time by ourselves.” 

Edward shuffled around on his feet. Harv was right, most of their personal time was spent between him and Harvey, as Harv typically retreated away once Dent felt safe. Reaching out to grab Harv’s hands, Edward noticed just how jittery he was. He gently rubbed them with his thumbs in hopes to soothe him even slightly; from what he's read, he had no idea if Harv could ever truly be calm at his core.

“Well, I know Harvey and I had, uh, previously-arranged activities scheduled for tonight.” Edward stated, cheeks flushing at the mere thought of what exactly was on the itinerary. “My time is still technically yours.”

“Yeah, I’m aware, we’re two sides of the _same damn coin_. He’s just uh...taking the day off.” Harv replied, still effectively vibrating in place. “I’m like this right now, can’t step away. I don’t know why. I’m still up for it, Edward, but it would be just me, if you’d be open to it.”

In the past, Harvey was always the most present when he and Edward shared intimate moments. Occasionally, Harv would tag in for a few minutes, especially as things became heated, but never had Harv initiated anything himself. As direct and ruthless as he was in most circumstances, he never felt like that was his place in the relationship. He was made out of anger, and forged by hate, tension, and fear. He wasn’t meant for love, was he? If so, why did he want it so badly? He could barely look Edward in the eyes as he waited for a response.

“Of course I’d be open to it, Harv,” Edward reassured. “You said it yourself, two sides of the same coin. Besides, it would be nice to understand _you_ more thoroughly.” His eyes lidded slightly, shifting forward just enough to tenderly brush the coarse scarring on Harv’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Why, I don’t even know what you enjoy.”

“You know what we like,” Harv mumbled.

Crossing his arms, Edward raised an eyebrow. “No, I know what _Harvey_ likes.”

Harv sighed, shakily sitting down on the large hotel bed, sheets still tightly made from earlier in the day. He sunk his face into his palms, grasping at his hair. Edward sat beside him, gently leaning up against his shoulder.

“Harv? Are you unsure of what you want to do tonight?”

“It’s not that,” Harv muttered, voice muffled by his hands. “I _know_ what I want”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t wanna say it.”

“I’m not going to judge you,” Edward stressed, patting the conflicted man’s back gently. Typically-hollow words from a man who looked down upon 99.9% of humanity, more or less, but Two-Face had earned a rare seat of respect in the Riddler's eyes. Harv groaned, taking a few moments to muster the courage to speak. He was usually so good at being direct with demands towards his henchmen, but this was something else. Fumbling in his pocket for his coin, he flicked it into the air without a second thought. Scratched side meeting his eye, the scarred man let out a tense grumble. Coin said spill it.

“Fuck, Edward, _fine,_ ” Harv growled. “I wanna be leashed. I wanna be treated like _shit_ . Can’t explain why, but the damn fantasy is like an itch. It’s driving me _mad_ .” Harv looked at Edward with desperate eyes, facial muscles twitching as he tried and failed to restrain his rapidly-compounding distress. “Harvey keeps trying to stop me from even thinking about it, the fucking goody-two-shoes, but I know you have it in you. I see how you _utterly humiliate_ people. I want you to talk to _me_ like that, just for a little bit. Just when we fuck tonight.” His voice was raw, like sandpaper. “Please, Ed.”

Edward was taken aback; seeing Harv unravel was one thing, but knowing he wanted this? What was the purpose? What was he holding onto that made him crave something like this? Ever-analytical, Edward’s mind rapidly raced through possibilities, though he had to cut himself short. Analysis was his forte, but _psychoanalysis_ seemed to be the one area he frusratingly fell flat. His own experiences all too often got in the way, and rather than jumping to conclusions, Edward halted his train of thought. Everyone had their kinks, and clearly, this was Harv’s.

The two delved into specifics, with Harv rattling off the words and phrases he imagined Edward tossing at him when he got himself off. Edward’s face glowed red as Harv went through his detailed mental list, chuckling nervously at the idea. “Me? You like to imagine _me_ saying these things to _you_? They're utterly undeserved on your part. You've proven yourself to be competent, but if it's what you need, I can certainly try.”

“I know you have it in you, Ed. C’mon, _look at me_ , I won’t be hurt. Hell, we'll come up with a safeword.”

“Do you have one in mind?”

“Hmm,” Harv thought for a moment, rubbing his gnarled temple with his equally-rough thumb. “Court adjourned?” he tossed out, grinning shamelessly at his legally-inspired choice.

Edward nodded firmly. “If it works for you, it works for me. Say the words, and I will cease.”

\---

Edward delicately clipped the collar around Harv’s neck, making note to let a stray finger or two cross his unscarred side in order to get the now-undressed man further in the mood. He then moved onto the leash, hooking it onto the solid silver ring on the front side of the collar with a satisfying click, meticulously wrapping the length of the leash a few times around his hand so he could firmly keep hold of it and giving it a few tugs to test the comfort of his grip. It was not too tight, but certainly not too loose for Harv to notice.

“How do I look?” Harv asked, teasingly tugging at the wide black leather collar that now circled his neck. 

“You would look much better on your knees,” Edward responded dismissively, pulling the brim of his bowler hat down to shade his masked eyes before pushing down on Harv’s shoulder with one gloved hand. Harv followed Edward’s direction, sinking to the floor, and placing his hands on the ground in front of him.

Harv’s face ran hot, both from embarrassment and arousal. He couldn’t believe he was finally doing this, letting Edward see just how base and needy he had become. The thought turned him on, cock beginning to stiffen ever so slightly as he looked up at Edward from below.

“Look at you,” Edward sneered downward at Harv, leash taut in his hand. “You used to be a district attorney, and now _look at you_ \- groveling on the floor, for what? Some attention?” He tilted his head to get a better look, raising his eyebrows as he took in the sight of Harv’s nude figure. “How pathetic.”

Harv’s pupils dilated, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as Edward assumed the role all too well. There was nothing there to hold back his physical reactions, with Harv feeling every bit of the building sensation in full force. The collar pressed firmly into the back of his neck, a constant pressure that only aroused him further.

“Well, you’re in luck, wretch.” Edward yanked the leash, prompting Harv to scramble closer on his hands and knees. “I’m feeling generous today.”

Even on the floor, collared and leashed, naked and exposed, there was no denying that Harv was a force to be reckoned with. His muscular frame quivered with anticipation, every nerve on edge, shoulders squared and eyes fixated on Edward. The mere concept of having such a powerful man at his beck and call was a thrill to Edward, despite his initial hesitance. A giddy little grin crossed his face, as he settled more comfortably into his own ego trip. Harv would tell him if things went too far, after all.

“Sir,” Harv exhaled, voice positively dripping with desperation. “I know I’m a bad dog, what can I do to prove I can be more to you?”

Edward felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up as Harv called him sir. It was certainly a title he could get used to, feeling his ego swell in his chest as he peered down at the pathetic mess on the ground. “Aw, do you need me to tell you what to do?” Edward taunted, his tone gratingly condescending, though his voice rang clearly as a bell. “Of course you do, such an indecisive little cur. _Too bad you don’t have your coin.”_

Harv involuntarily let out a low groan. “Just _tell me_ , goddammit,” he snarled. His breathing grew audible while sweat beaded on his forehead from the increasing tension. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I would like to test your resolve. I need to assess just how disciplined you are capable of being.” The green-suited man raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you can do that? Or are you afraid you’re unable to live up to my standards?”

“I’m more than capable.” Harv responded sharply, eyes locked intently on his partner’s gaze. 

“Really?” Edward cooed, inquisitive tone lacing his words. “Then prove it, you ugly son of a bitch.” Edward slowly crouched down to Harv at eye level, grabbing his chin forcefully with a smirk. “I’m not going to make this easy for you. No restraints, just this leash to direct you, as needed.” He gives it another quick tug, for emphasis. “If you even so much as reach down to touch yourself, your fun ends. I’ll leave you pathetically masturbating on the floor alone as I watch. Unless of course, you want that?”

“Not a damn chance,” Harv muttered, far too flustered to say much more. His ears felt like they were burning up, as if he had a fever. 

“Good. Then the test begins!” Edward exclaimed, laughing giddily. Even taking on such a dominant role, the man couldn’t hide his joy. In addition to all else he felt, Harv was relieved that Edward was having a good time as well.

Edward moved ahead and caught Harv in a passionate kiss, both tongues finding their way past the others lips. It was clear Edward wanted the intensity reciprocated - after all, this was Harv’s proving ground. Though still fully clothed, Edward could feel the sturdiness of Harv’s body push back against him, giving him a solid foundation to hold onto. Breaking the kiss, Edward moved down Harv’s neck, making a point to intersperse a few playful bites into his otherwise tender, tickling smooches. 

Edward did not rush his movements; he was even more meticulous with his approach than usual, paying special focus to every action and lingering there before moving on. With gloved hands, he delicately dragged his fingers in an agonizingly-gentle manner from Harv’s upper back and down the sides of his obliques towards his waist, eliciting an intense shudder from the man. Noticing this, Edward continued, just teasingly missing Harv’s groin and carrying his movement into Harv’s inner thigh. An unexpected and impatient growl rose in Harv’s throat, which was met with a scolding click of Edward’s tongue. 

“Ah, ah - not yet,” Edward whispered correctively, taking his hands off the man. He carefully took his gloves off, finger by finger, before folding them and setting them to the side. Grabbing hold of the leash once more, Edward tightened the lead while rubbing at Harv’s unscarred nipple with his now-bare thumb. The taunting motion was capped by a sharp pinch, causing Harv’s breath to catch.

“Sensitive, are we?” purred Edward, puffing hot air onto Harv’s neck. The collared man was now fully erect and it was clear he was struggling to hold himself back for much longer. Harv’s entire body was now growing slick with sweat, and the pressure in his cock was growing too obvious for him to ignore. As much as Edward wanted to keep toying with him, he knew it was best for everyone to move on.

“How do I compare to those _standards_ of yours?” Harv rasped, sliding a finger under his collar to give his neck some air. 

“Hmm,” Edward began. “Satisfactory, though we will _have_ to work on that endurance of yours. A little subpar.”

“Just a little?” Harv shot back with a slight grin.

Steepling his fingers, Edward’s eyes narrowed with a derisive smile. “You could have held out for ten more minutes, easily.”

“I don’t think I could’ve. You know I’m no good.”

“It’s not your job nor place to _think_ , pet.” Letting out a puff of air from his nostrils, Edward removed his suit coat and rolled his shoulders to loosen himself up. He made every attempt to hide just how flustered he was, but his blushing red face betrayed him. He unbuttoned his pants and removed them, followed by his underwear, finally letting his own erect cock free. Harv couldn’t stop staring at Edward in his partial state of undress. Perhaps, if he were good enough, he would be able to see the rest.

Edward rubbed at his own tip, more so to torment Harv than anything else. Harv groaned as he watched, waiting with bated breath for Edward to _just touch him again_. Another gentle tug on the leash guided Harv forward. Still on his knees, he was at eye level with Edward’s groin.

“Are you _ever_ going to stop whining like that? It’s pitiful,” Edward sneered, bringing his dick up against Harv’s lips. “Who even trained you? Open your mouth.”

Harv paused, smirking disobediently as he gave Edward’s head a half-hearted lick.

“I said _open your mouth,_ ” Edward repeated firmly, pulling hard on the leash in a corrective manner.

Harv finally complied, sliding Edward’s shaft into his mouth. He gagged a bit as it went down into his throat, eliciting a satisfied grin from Edward up above. Due to the scarring that damaged half of Harv’s lips, he had to rely on his tongue to give Edward the proper attention he deserved. Effectively face-fucking the man with no slack on the leash to spare, Edward moved his hips back and forth, savoring the warmth Harv’s mouth provided against the cool hotel air. He could feel his sensitive cock growing harder by the second, heart pounding in his chest. 

“That’s enough!” Edward commanded, pulling out before things went too far this early on. Harv let out a few sputtering coughs as Edward’s length abruptly withdrew from his throat. “I guess that hideous face of yours is good for something after all.” He ran his thumb down Harv’s marred cheek, internally appreciating every last ridge and wrinkle. His gaze softened, getting lost in Harv’s dark and passionate eyes. “That beautiful face,” he whispered.

“Aw, c’mon, Ed! You gonna let me have it or what?” Harv jabbed with a hearty laugh, noticing Edward’s change in tone. It was only a matter of time at this point; Edward loved a good power play, but Harv was so damn _distracting._

“That _execrable, disfigured, ghastly, loathsome, mutilated_ face,” Edward shot back with a huff, pulling himself back into the moment and Harv along with him. Getting right up close and gripping the lead just before it connected to the collar, Edward idly traced a finger down Harv’s collarbone before purring smugly into his ear. “And how utterly contemptible of me it is to want the likes of _you_ inside me.”

“Inside you, sir?” Harv asked.

“Did you not pay attention? I want _you_ ,” Edward motioned to Harv, “to fuck _me_ , and you better have the decency to bring me to orgasm first, or else.”

“Or else _what_?”

“Or else I’ll make you test riddles all night,” Edward retorted with a dramatic pout - he would certainly have to come up with better punishments in the future. “Riddles that are far too advanced for someone of your cognitive level.”

Harv grumbled. “I’ll do my best, _sir_.”

“You had better.”

Grabbing a bottle of lube and placing it beside him, Edward maneuvered Harv down onto his back. He began massaging Harv’s pectoral muscles, moving his hands to his solid arms and pinning him down into a kiss. Grinding his hardness against Harv’s abdomen, Edward began softly nipping at his lower lip, forcing his tongue back in once more to meet Harv’s before breaking to breathe. He could smell Harv up this close, a pleasant mix of this morning’s cologne and fresh sweat that made his heart flutter. Harv was panting through grit teeth; every little errant brush against his groin was frustratingly fleeting. He whined again - Edward knew exactly what he was doing, and it drove him wild. 

“Eddie, I. Sir, babe, _please…_ ” Harv begged, fumbling over his words as he did. “Let me get you off, please. I can’t keep fucking around like this!”

Edward’s lips curled into a smile - there it was, there’s the ticket. How he loved to hear this man beg for more, _the needy bastard_. “Try again, you didn’t sound like you really wanted it,” he simpered.

“ _Eddie, goddamnit, for fucks sake, please!”_ Harv cried with a strained voice. He stared expectantly at Edward, body writhing with pent up energy. The jittery nerves from before were still there, and he thoroughly intended to use them all up on Edward. It was definitely time.

Edward ran his fingers through Harv’s now-damp hair. With a sweet tone, he praised his beloved; it felt almost as good to say as it did for Harv to hear. “Such a good Bad Harv. You’ve earned the privilege.”

Edward picked up the bottle of lube, flipping open the top and squeezing a significant amount onto his hand. He applied it to Harv’s cock, giving it a few strokes for good measure. Harv tensed up, _finally_ feeling Edward’s fingers on his shaft, though it didn’t last for long. Edward nonchalantly wiped the remaining lube off on Harv’s thigh, repositioned himself, and slid himself down, facing Harv.

With Harv now inside him, Edward smirked, feeling some true physical satisfaction on his own end for the first time all night. While he was the one blatantly needling Harv, Edward was also beginning to feel the effects of the very restraint he enforced. Finally having Harv’s thick, solid cock inside his own impatient body almost drove him to yelp, but he channeled that impulse into speech, breathily reminding Harv (and himself) yet again of the rules he set.

Edward made his best attempt to stabilize his tone; he didn’t want Harv to believe this was an easy task, though this was a moot point for the physically sensitive man in charge. “Remember, good boys follow orders. When do you get off?”

“After...after you do.”

“Excellent. Seems you _are_ capable of learning.”

Edward began riding Harv, leash back in his hand. The two men worked in tandem, Harv aggressively but rhythmically thrusting his hips and Edward moving himself to match his speed. Harv did not hold back, intensity mounting with each passing moment as he ran his own unscarred hand against Edward’s slender body. His face contorted, clearly focusing his efforts into holding back his own waves of pleasure.

Harv’s moaning intensified, echoing across the hotel room. He was sure the other rooms could hear his guttural cries for relief, which only made the pressure worse. He kept his gaze on Edward, maintaining a steady pace and hoping with every passing second that Edward would _just fucking come already_. 

Luckily for Harv, Edward was well along the way, noticing himself grow more tightly wound with each thrust, chest and face fully flushed with arousal. However, two could play at this game of attrition, and Edward was not willing to give in until he had his fill of Harv’s desperation.

Unfortunately, nerve endings didn't have the same kind of priorities. With Edward approaching his own physical limits, he made the decision to throw his dear bad dog a bone. “I’m getting close,” he purred between his own exhalations. 

“This better not be a trick,” Harv grunted, himself merely one slip away from coming too soon.

“Patience, cur,” Edward snapped. Getting one more good look at Harv’s visage, truly processing the view in his mind, he finally came, shooting his load all over Harv’s bare chest with a sharp, staccatoed exclamation. Edward was never too loud during sex, but his expression and now-relaxed muscles were a dead giveaway of his satisfaction. Harv clearly did not disappoint, as Edward let himself get swept away by the calmness that was brought to him via the oxytocin flooding his veins.

Knowing the rules, Harv took this as his permission to let loose inside of Edward, allowing himself to finally rise to an intense, core-shaking orgasm that tore a raw shout from the depths of his lungs. Ended with one last push into Edward, the smaller man shuddered as Harv withdrew his length and took a second to stare up at the ceiling. Tears began to well in his eyes; the relief was almost too much for him to bear as the emotional floodgates opened.

“And...scene!” Edward called, his tone now back to his standard casual timbre, before noticing Harv sniffling on the floor. He laboriously pushed his partner up off the ground and held Harv in a tender embrace, wiping the tears from Harv’s eyes and the semen from his chest with a warm, damp cloth. Running his fingers through Harv’s fluffy white hair, Edward deftly undid the collar from his neck and rubbed gently at his now-exposed skin with his thumb.

“Harv, my dear, was that what you needed? I’m checking in.” The concern in his voice was obvious; even though every detail had been agreed on prior, Edward still wasn’t used to speaking to the man he loved so harshly, and Harv’s crying only amplified his worries. “Are you okay?” A quick, but sweet kiss on Harv’s distinctive lips dotted the Riddler’s verbal question mark.

Harv nodded, breaths still shuddering as he got his bearings. “Yeah,” he panted, his gravelly voice filled with relief. “That _damn itch_ has been finally fucking scratched.”

He was certainly satisfied with Edward’s performance, but as usual, his emotions were a whirlwind. The physical pleasure was the loudest, with waves of bliss still coursing through his veins, but beyond that lurked more. This pleasure, after all, was unfamiliar to him, considering all the anger and shame he was born from and was tasked to hold onto so closely. This was the first time he had even dared to _ask_ Edward to consider him, not just Harvey. He was still shocked that Edward was receptive.

The concept of his wants and needs being _addressed_ instead of being pushed back against was foreign to Harv, even more so considering he asked “nicely,” for once. For so long, he yearned to be seen as something more than just an unwanted symptom, and Edward made it very clear that Harv was an important facet of the relationship. He felt appreciated and loved, even if it came in the form of the raw debasement he craved so sorely. It was certainly freeing, but it was absolutely overwhelming. 

Edward draped an arm around Harv’s strong, scarred shoulder, gently massaging away any knotted muscles he could find. “Criminal status aside, you know you’re not fundamentally bad, right Harv?” He sighed, focusing his attention on the physically and emotionally spent man beside him. “You’re _intense_ , yes. Tumultuous, turbulent, volatile - I am aware you and Harvey rarely see eye to eye, but none of that makes you intrinsically ‘bad.’”

Harv exhaled slowly. He felt the sting of tears gloss over his eyes once more, but did nothing to combat them beyond a few blinks. “I mean, we have been communicating better, me and him. Hated each other, hated Arkham, hated that _goddamn motherfucking cell_ they locked us up in, but turns out the shrinks had some good points. I used to fight back so hard because I was afraid,” Harv’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands balling up into fists. “I thought treatment would fucking kill me. _Harvey_ certainly wanted me gone, but despite our differences, it’s apparently healthiest to learn to live together. Who fuckin’ knew?”

“Like roommates?”

“Yeah, kind of like that.”

“Got it.” Edward chirped. “You know, as much as I have attempted to research and examine the specifics of your condition, I cannot claim to understand how it is to be _you._ ” He shifted around - to Edward, any admission of a gap of knowledge was tantamount to revealing a weakness, but by now, he figured a moment of openness with his partner was worth the slight wound to his ego. “What I know _for certain_ is this: you protected Harvey as a child. You have protected _me_ on numerous occasions in the span we have known each other.” Edward looked down, eyes averting Harv’s gaze. “To even think I used to be afraid of you, and yet _you loved me first_.”

“Sweet ol’ Harvey just wasn’t ready to admit it.” Harv scoffed, the low growl of his voice unwavering. “But I knew he would _cave._ Couldn’t resist you forever.” Harv ruffled Ed’s hair vigorously, catching him off guard.

“It was a wise decision, yes,” Edward asserted.

“Sure was,” Harv replied with a yawn. “We should do this more often, you and I. It’s not like Harvey’s not used to being in the backseat these days.”

“We certainly should. You deserve appreciation, Harv,” Edward reiterated. “It’s only fair. I’m sorry I didn’t think to ask sooner”

Sheepishly, Harv glanced to the side. “Eh, it’s all right. Nobody does.”

“I would like to change that,” Edward stated, snuggling closer to Harv. “If you ever need some private time, please don’t hesitate to ask. I know I’m a busy man, but I can always find some time for you. Either of you. Both of you, even.”

“Same to you, Ed,” Harv sighed. He wanted to say more, to express just how much this night meant to him, but was never all that good with words. Not like Harvey, at least. His right eye fluttered, fatigue setting in. Edward was also quite spent, lazily brushing his fingertips up and down Harv’s scarred forearm. They figured they could clean themselves up later, but until then, they both savored the rare lull of calm that followed the intensity of before.


End file.
